


Blindfold

by DrummerDancer



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrummerDancer/pseuds/DrummerDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was never ever going to deny playing a game with Winry again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindfold

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Blindfold  
> Author: drummerdancer  
> Series: Either  
> Characters/Pairings: Edward/Winry  
> Word Count: 249  
> Prompt 247: Games  
> Rating: T  
> Summary: He was never ever going to deny playing a game with Winry again.

Turning another page in rapid interest, Edward started violently when a thick, dark piece of cloth suddenly interrupted his vision.

“What the—” 

“Shhhh…it’s just me,” came a voice from behind, its tone low as it tied the the blindfold tightly around his head. Edward scowled, irritation bubbling to the surface as he realized who it was. 

“Winry, what the he—”

“I said  _be quiet_ ,” she whispered, placing her hands gently on his shoulders. “I want to play a game.”

Confused, Ed tried to turn around in her grasp but paused when he felt a hot mouth on the back of his neck. The hair in that area immediately stood on edge as heat flashed across his face. 

“What am I wearing, Edward?” she breathed in his ear, licking the lope as she said it.

He didn’t know, but he was kind of hoping it wasn’t a turtleneck.

“A shirt…?” 

Teeth immediately sank into his earlobe; he cried out both in pain…and in hesitant excitement.

“Try again.”

Lustful hope bloomed inside his chest. If she wasn’t wearing a shirt, then…

“…nothing?”

A tongue dipped inside his ear, and he moaned faintly as his fingers dug into the couch beneath him.

“Looks like you’re not half bad at this. Wanna  _continue_?”

He didn’t even need to voice his approval. As the hands on his shoulders gently pushed his jacket off, Ed made a note to himself; he was never  _ever_ going to deny playing a game with Winry again.


End file.
